Problem: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ KL = 6x + 6$, $ JK = 7x + 5$, and $ JL = 115$, Find $KL$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 5} + {6x + 6} = {115}$ Combine like terms: $ 13x + 11 = {115}$ Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ 13x = 104$ Divide both sides by $13$ to find $x$ $ x = 8$ Substitute $8$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 6({8}) + 6$ Simplify: $ {KL = 48 + 6}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 54}$